


When the truth kisses the lie

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Nice Enoshima Junko, One-Sided Attraction, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg was definitely a girl that never got jealous, no matter what. She only wanted to throw a tea cup at Naegi because the boy was annoying, not because he was always around Kirigiri, duh.





	When the truth kisses the lie

**_Celestia's PoV._ **

I closed my eyes as I took a sip of my royal milk tea, in a poor attempt on calming myself down before I wreacked havoc and caused a massacre with my own two hands. Hope's Peak Academy was a quite large building with various floors and a high number of rooms, so why on Satan's name were Kirigiri and Naegi on a date in the dining room, where I was, of all places? They were chatting happily, and that fueled a fire inside me that made me want to stand up and throw my cup of tea to the boy, but his luck would save him from the hit so it would be utterly useless. Fortunately, someone came in.

—Hey Naegs, Sherlock, Lolita.— I tried hard not to roll my eyes and sigh, thing that allowed me to see the devilish smirk she was giving me. I shivered ever so slightly. One could never know what was happening in Junko's head since she had a wide variety of personas within her, yet she was probably one of the nicest teens out of the sixteen students, myself included, that lived in the building. —Could you come with me, Makoto? I need your help.— She placed one of her hands on her nape as she looked down to the floor. Now _**that** _ caught my attention and made me forget about the annoyance I was previously experimenting. 

—What's wrong, Enoshima-san?— Makoto Naegi, the formal and caring boy that refused to call everyone by our names even if we had known each other for a bit more than two years, asked as pure concern invaded him. How on Earth could an average boy be so annoying?

—Well you see... One of my personas may or may have not pissed Mukuro off and know she refuses to talk to me... So I was wondering if you could help me, after all, you two are good friends and she seems to consider everything you say.— She said that last part with an inch of venom in her voice. It was no secret to me that Junko was crushing on her own sister, thing that at first shocked me and even bothered me slightly though I ended up supporting her, and that Mukuro would do everything that Naegi said just to tease Junko since, apparently, she liked her own sister too. Sometimes I wondered why the twins had to be so weird and oblivious at the same time.

—Huh? O-Of course! Do you know or remember which one of them was?— And sometimes I wondered why Naegi was so stupid. All of us were aware that everytime that Junko had a change of personality, she didn't remember what had happened once she got back to her normal self, yet Naegi asked such a meaningless question. Junko shrugged.

—Dunno... I s'ppose that one of my most cynical ones, but I don't know... Could we please go now? I hate it when my sister insists on acting as if I don't exist.— Naegi nodded and walked towards her. —Um, sorry Sherlock for interrupting your... Outing? Well, see you later.— She walked away quickly as she played with her own hands, a clear giveaway that she was nervous and near of another personality change. 

I looked at Kirigiri and she looked at me. We stood there, unmoving, silent, just looking at each other as we tried to decipher what the other was thinking, until she walked towards me with a poker face on. She sat next to me, crossed her arms over her chest, and broke the silence.

—May I know why have you been avoiding me for the last week?— Ups, had I? All I had done was avoiding Naegi... Oh, that's right, he was _**always**_ with her. 

—You were accompained, I doubted that you would enjoy my presence when you were so invested on chatting for hours with another person.— I placed my chin on my hands, smiling at her, cursing innerly at him.

—Are you, perhaps, jealous?— Her voice was serious yet I could see a faint smirk placed on her lips. I gulped subtly, trying to keep my composure and not screw everything up.

—Why should I?— I asked with a feigned innocence that was obviously fake. We both noticed it. Not like she could not notice those things though, she was the best detective after all.

—Everytime I spend time with Makoto, you look at him with a murderous intent, or you get out of the room as soon as you have the smallest chance to do so, or you speak in a more rude way even if you try to cover it up.— I felt exposed, vulnerable even. Kyouko Kirigiri was a very interesting person that had indeed captivated all of my senses and yet... I needed more of her.

—Kyouko, you are the Ultimate Detective, I am sure that you have already placed every single piece of this puzzle together.— That moment was when I noticed how close we were from each other, if I just moved forward our noses would brush. Then I asked myself if that was another of Kirigiri's traps, though that time I was more than pleased to have fallen right into it.

—I may have... I may have not... I just need you to clear my doubts...Is it because you like Naegi?— She was teasing. She was teasing me. I rolled my eyes and closed the space between us, locking our lips together. Oh, her lips... God forgave me for dreaming about them as frequently as I did, but when I finally had them touching my own, I melted in the soft feeling. The best thing of all of it, and what it made me wonder whether it was a dream or it was actually happening, was that she kissed me back slowly, as if she had all the time of the world to kiss me. She separated a minute later, though she remained quite close to me.

—I'm still not sure Celes, do you mind if I do it again?— Who would have thought that the serious and calmed detective would be such a teaser. I nodded and she kissed me again, moving slightly. I closed my eyes and soon noticed some weight on my lap. She had dared to sit on my lap. Not even on my best dreams I dreamt about her doing so. She placed her gloved hands on my cheeks so I placed mine on her hips, thing that made her smile as she deepened our kiss, though it was still a rather innocent one. Then again, she was the one who broke the kiss, though that time she had a devilish smirk that matched the one that Junko had dedicated to me previously.

—It was very entertaining to see you burn from jealousy every time Naegi was near me... I must admit that I do like his company, since he is a very nice and naive boy, but I do not love him the way he loves me... Not that I would be able to love a boy like that.— I opened my eyes widely as my jaw opened unwillingly. It was a very out of character thing coming from me, but to hell with it. Kyouko had just admitted that she did not like boys. —This is a better reaction that the one that I was initially expecting.— I blinked various times and then cleared my throat.

—Why have you admitted that now? Why have you done this now?— I needed to know, since something was telling me that she had known about my true feelings for a long time.

—I wanted to see how you reacted... And because I had a deal with Mukuro-san, which consisted on helping her to confess to her sister and in exchange she would get rid of Makoto for a while so that I could get my chance to confess to you.— I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

—So... you are telling me that what has happened with Junko some minutes ago, was part of your plan?— She nodded and I grinned. —Why am I not impressed?— I didn't show it, but I was happy for the twins, they were my dearest friends after all.

—Celestia Ludenberg... May I be your girlfriend? I may not be the knight you always talk about, but I can be the Queen that rules alongside you.— Her eyes were filled with hope whereas her words were loving adn caring. I smiled and broght her close. 

—You may, Kyouko Kirigiri.— I kissed once again, softly, gently, then separated from her yet keeping my Queen close to me. My phone buzzed, so I shot a quick glance to the notification I had recieved.

 _ **~Multifaceted Fashionista:**_ _Ain't I the best of friends? ;)_

I rolled my eyes, yet silently thanked her for being an idiot who didn't notice when her sister was giving her hints about reciprocated feelings.

—I love you, Celestia.— Kyouko said as she pressed gently her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

—I love you too, Kyouko.— I finally had someone in my life that was even more mesmerizing than gambling and royal milk tea.

 

 


End file.
